


Head in the Sand

by snapealina



Series: Drabble Night Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus receives a card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Written during drabble night in the lupin_snape chat in November 2010.
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling

“Lupin, what is this?” Severus Snape was standing in the doorway of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, holding a card in his hands.  
  
“It's exactly what it looks like, Severus.” Lupin smiled mischievously.  
  
“It's February, not the first of April, Lupin. This is not the time for jokes. The Weasley twins must be rubbing off on you.”  
  
“It's not a joke, Severus. I'm totally serious.”  
  
Severus Snape didn't know what to say. It was strange enough that he had developed some sort of friendship with the werewolf the last few months, but a Valentine's card?   
  
“I don't believe you, Lupin!” Severus stated. The man had to be joking. He couldn't remember anyone sending him an actual Valentine's card before, and now Lupin, of all people, was sending him one?  
  
“Well, the card says everything you need to know, Severus. But if you prefer to stick your head in the sand and ignore this, it's your loss.” Remus said, and kissed him lightly on the cheek on his way out of the room.  
  
Severus stood nailed to the floor, speechless, his fingers tracing the wet mark on his confused face.


End file.
